


And We Fly Away Together

by DearLittleRobin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Hospital AU, Mental Instability, No Batman, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake is a mental patient. Since he was twelve he keeps seeing Conner Kent, who he strongly believe that is Superboy. He was almost called a lost cause when Bruce Wayne, the hospital's director, used his last card: called Jason Todd,an expert in this kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"His name is Tim and he's a fighter." The tall man says. What is his name again? Dick?  _What a great name to put on your child_ Jason thinks. "So you better be careful."

"I know how to do my job, thank you."

"Hey, there's no need to be aggressive, I'm just warning you. Anyway, there's sedative in the cabinet, but you can scream if the things get ugly."

Jason nods and they stop in front of a white door.  _20913_  is painted with black paint on it. 

"One more thing" Dick says while taking the keys out of his pocket " When he starts talking about Conner play along. He  _really_  doesn't like if you don't" 

Jason frowns.

"Who's Conner?" He asks and Dick let out a sigh

"He'll answer this for you" Dick opens the door and throws the keys to him. "Good luck, Dr.Todd." And with this, Dick starts making his way back. 

"Thank you very much for all the information, maybe it'll be too much for my brain." Jason whispers, oppening the door.

There isn't much light inside the room, but Jason can see a thin boy on the bed, hugging his pillow. At first, it looked like he was scared, but when Jason approached he understood what the boy was planning.

Why the pillow has to be so hard? Fuck, that actually hurts. 

"Ow! Take it easy kid, I'm here to help you." 

"That's what they all say." The boy replies taking the other pillow and aiming it to Jason " But they always do the same thing! They all try to take Conner away from me!" 

"I'm not here to do it so please  _put that thing down._ " 

Tim lows the pillow and looks at him suspiciously. 

"How can I know you are telling the truth?" 

"Well, to begin with, I have no idea who Conner is" 

The smaller boy rolls his eyes and gives Jason a look that says  _That's so fucking obvious why are you asking me this?_

"He's Superboy." 

"Superboy? Like Superman?" 

"Don't compare him with Superman, he doesn't like it!" Tim looked left "I'm sorry, Kon. I'm sure he doesn't meant it."

Jason stepped closer and, when Tim didn't aim the pillow at him again, he took the liberty to sit by his side. 

"Kon? Wasn't his name Conner?" 

"Kon is his Kryptonian name, but only me can use it." Tim pressed the pillow harder "Don't use it" 

"Hey, calm down. That's fine, I won't use it." Jason looks to the boy. He has a messy dark hair that probably haven't seen a scissor in a long time and dark blue eyes. "I'll call him just Conner. Is this fine to you?" 

Tim nods slowly after looking to the left again. 

"So... you're Tim, right?" 

The boy nods again. 

"Well, I'm Doctor Jason, but you can call me just Jason if you want. I'm here to..." He looks at the boy's left "...talk to you. Can you tell me more about Conner?" 

Tim makes a sign for him to wait and turns back. 

"I know, but he seems trustable. I think we can talk to him." A pause "Okay, okay. I'll ask him" He turns to Jason "Will you tell Superman about what I say here?" 

"No?" Jason frowns and Tim turns back again. 

"He won't tell anything." Another pause "Okay, let's do this." Tim turns back to him again "Me and Conner agreed to share _some_ information with you. Where do you want to start?"  


	2. Dr. Stephanie Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not really." Dick shakes his head, calling the waitress to the table "Stephanie is who passed most time with him. She's probably having lunch at the hospital canteen or something. You should talk to her."

"So, how was it?" Dick asks, taking his coffee and thanking the waitress. 

The coffee shop was warm and comfortable, differently of the cold weather of outside. It was also almost empty. Besides them, there was just four or five more people. 

"Well, he told me some things about his, uh, friend" Jason drinks his own coffee "His name is Conner and he's Superboy, kind of a clone of Superman, but not a clone at all? I didn't really understand this part. He also said that Conner uses a black shirt with, uh, a red S symbol? And jeans." 

Dick laughs, attracting some looks over the table, including the redhead waitress who had served them. 

"What an amazing uniform, eh?" He says. 

"Don't be so rude, you dick." Dick laughs again, now noticing the waitress looking at him. "Ugh, forget it. Anyway, can you tell me some things about Tim's past?" 

"I thought we put all the information in his files?" Dick drinks his coffee and looks to the waitress, blinking one eye to her. She smiles in response. 

"I didn't read the files." Jason rolls his eyes to Dick. "Can you focus on our conversation insted of on the waitress's boobs? Jeez." 

"This is my free time, let me live a little. She's hot, man." He smiles at her.  "Why didn't you read the files?"

"Too much non important information. If I need to know something I'll ask the patient or the patient's doctor. Tim freaked out when I asked him about his past and how he met Conner. Now it's time for the patient's doctor, who is you."

"Not really." Dick shakes his head, calling the waitress to the table "Stephanie is who passed most time with him. She's probably having lunch at the hospital's canteen or something. You should talk to her."

"Anything else, boys?" The waitress asks, leaning on the table and smiling wildly at Dick. 

"Well, I think my friend here gotta go, now" Dick says " But I want some things, to be honest." 

"My shift ends at five." She takes a napkin and a pen. "Call me." 

Jason rolls his eyes and stands up, both ignoring him completely. 

"Thanks for the coffee" He says mumbles, putting some money on the table." Have a nice, uh, day"

-

Perhaps going into a big canteen full of people knowing just the name of a doctor wasn't a very good idea.

"Excuse me" Jason asks for what seems like the hundredth time "Do you know where I can find Dr. Stephanie?"

"That's me. Stephanie Brown." A blonde woman says, smiling and extending her hand. She looks young, maybe in her twenties, but also very professional. "And you are...?" 

"Jason, Jason Todd." He extends his hand too, shaking hers "I'm Tim's new doctor." 

"Oh..." Her smile fades slowly. "Are you looking for something?" 

"Actually I am. Do you have some time?" 

"I... Of course. Take a sit." She smiles again, more a fake smile than anything else. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well, I talked to Tim in the morning. He told me some things about Conner, but when I asked about his past and how he met Conner he kind of freaked out, screaming and saying no sense words. Do you know what maybe caused this reaction?" 

"Tim was never an easy boy. You must be very careful with what you say to him, Dr. Todd." 

"With all respect, this doesn't answer my question." 

"Look, me and Tim..." She bites her lower lip, looking worried. "We had a deal. He tells me things and I tell him things, but we never tell anyone else. And I...I've always lied to him about this. My "things" weren't true facts and I told the doctors what he told me. Tim found out and he..." The look on her eyes becomes painful "He never forgived me. With reason, of course. I wouldn't forgive me if I was him."

Jason stays in slience for some time, processing the information. 

"Can you... can you tell me what he told you?" He finally asks. 

"Everything is in his files." She says. 

"Okay, but can you tell me about his past specifically?" 

"He never told me much. Everything we know is that his father brought him here when he was twelve, that's when it started or when his father found out. We don't know why it started, though." 

"Thank you very much, Dr. Stephanie." Jason smiles a little at her and stands up. 

"You're welcome" The fake smile is replaced by a real sad one. "Uh, Dr. Jason, can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Tell him I'm very sorry, please" She looks to her hands and bites her lower lip again. " Tell Tim that I miss him."

Jason nods.

"Of course" He says and gets out of the canteen.  

 


End file.
